mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Derpy/Galeria
Zmienione intro Derpy_hooves_w_wagonie.jpg|W wagonie Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 S0101 Twilight witana w Ponyvile.png|Zamknięte oczy. S0101 Pinkie wita Twili.png|Po lewej S0101 Pinkie Pie się przedstawia.png|Po lewej S01E01 Słodki uśmiech Pinkie do Twilight.png|Centralnie po środku Pinkie Pie i Twilight S01E01 Ah, ta gaduła Pie.png|Obok Lyry S01E01 Czyż to nie ekscytujące?.png|Od tego wszystko się zaczęło: błąd animacyjny, który dał jej zezowate oczy i dziwną minę. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Nad Raindrops Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 S01E02 Kucyki zbierają się na uroczystość.png Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Kucyki patrzą na występ.png|W prawym dolnym rogu: jeden z widzów S01E03 Radość z występu.png|Centralnie z tyłu S01E03 Marzenie Rarity.png|Dwie Derpy S01E03 Twilight używa teleportacji, by uciec od kucyków.png|Po lewej Sezon na jabłka The celebration is about to start.png|U dołu, bliżej prawej strony. S01E04 Derpy - "muffins".png|Pierwsza kwestia przypisywana Derpy: "Muffins!". Niepotwierdzona. Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|W pierwszej połowie 1 sezonu, Derpy jest zwykłym kucykiem tła, i nie licząc pierwszego odcinka, nie ma zeza. Chwalipięta 640px-Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Lata w prawym górnym rogu 3 Derpy clones.png|Animatorzy serialu nie obawiają się klonowania zwykłych kucyków tła. Do tej grupy zaliczała się też Derpy, którą widać na tym zdjęciu aż 3 razy. 640px-Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Derpy Hooves, AJ and RD.png 640px-Trixie 'just a baby ' S01E06.png|Po lewej Wyjście smoka BonBonS1E8.PNG|Przelatuje nad mostem S01E07 Derpy pomaga w rozdmuchiwaniu dymu.png|Pomaga w rozdmuchiwaniu dymu Dziewczyński wieczór 640px-Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Pomaga w usuwaniu suchych gałęzi przed burzą Rój stulecia Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png Pożegnanie Zimy 640px-Weather Team S1E11.png Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png|Derpy z niebieskimi oczami. Znaczkowa Liga Cute-ceañera S1E12.png Jesienna przyjaźń Derpy holding a rose 1.png|Na szczycie prawej chmury Rainbow Dash tossing a bale of hay 2.png|Na prawej chmurze Applejack hanging from a rope 3.png|W prawym dolnym rogu Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition 4.png 640px-The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Po lewej, nieco z tyłu. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition 6.png Sukces spod igły 640px-S01E14 HoityToity FirstAppearance.png|Po lewej. Częściowo przysłonięta. 640px-S01E14 HoityToity EndOfCatwalk.png|Po prawej. To jej ostatni odcinek bez celowego zeza i jako zwykły kucyk tła. Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Tuż przy wybiegu Różowa intuicja S01E15 Derpy jako tragarz.png|Przełomowy odcinek dla Derpy. Od teraz jej zez jest celowo dorabiany, a ona sama umieszczana w tle jako Easter egg dla fanów. 200px-Derpy id.png|Zbliżenie. Wyraźnie widać zeza. Derpy embarassed.png|Ups.. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Derpy Hooves ID.png DerpyCompetition2.png Derpy15x.png Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png Derpy spectating S1E16.png|W górnym rzędzie, pośrodku. Bez zeza. Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Derpy ogląda popisy Scootaloo.png|Mniej więcej w środku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Derpyheartsfashion.png S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Głowa widoczna po prawej Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png|W drugiej połowie sezonu 1 wciąż zdarzają się od czasu do czasu sytuacje, gdzie Derpy jest traktowana jak zwykły kucyk tła. Tutaj: Dwie Derpy bez zeza. Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|Lata sobie wysoko pośrodku. The ponies watch Celestia S1E23.png|Z lewej Derpy, a z prawej jej rudowłosa wersja. Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|W środku, na drugim planie. Niezapomniany wieczór Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Stoi w kolejce... albo obok niej. Twilight_singing_at_the_Gala_S1E26.png|Tuż przy Twilight, po prawej. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Dwie Derpy. Jedna po lewej, a druga za różowogrzywym kucykiem z prawej. Spitfire_with_Soarin.png|W sekcji dla VIP-ów, pośrodku. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png|Derpy w wizji Rainbow Dash Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png DerpyinbackgroundS2E2.png|Koło Lyry -Derpy behind Lyra Heartstrings S02E02.png Lekcja zerowa Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|Goni zaczarowaną lalkę. ma zeza nawet, gdy jej oczy to serca. 201px-Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Walczy z panią Burmistrz. Luna Odmieniona 640px-Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|Łowi jabłka z Golden Harvest. Trzeba przyznać: ten kostium jest dość osobliwy. S02E04 Derpy w kadzi z jabłkami.png S02E04_Derpy_ogląda_bawiącą_się_Lunę.png Siostrzany Sojusz Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Rozłożone skrzydła Derpy 1000px-18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png Konkurs pupili Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Derpy w kurniku? Tego jeszcze nie grali! (pod koniec piosenki) Tajemnicza Wybawicielka 640px-Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Derpy w lewym dolnym rogu obok Lyry Gwiazda salonów 1000px-Sweet and Elite.png|Trzecia od dołu, po lewej Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Derpy w Canterlocie? Tajemnica Nadmiaru Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|W studni. Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11_Derpy_w_pociągu_do_Canterlotu.png|W górnym oknie pierwszego wagonu - tym samym co w czołówce. 640px-Derpy_On_Stage_S2E11.png|Macha do publiczności Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Niestety ktoś nie jest z tego zadowolony. Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.PNG|Z kapeluszem Ostatnia Gonitwa Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|W tym odcinku Derpy miała największą dotąd rolę. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|Niestety jej niezdarna natura i zezowate oczy wywyołały kontrowersje S02E14 Derpy z "poprawionymi" oczyma.png|Dlatego w późniejszej wersji odcinka, jej imię nie jest wymienione, jej zez został zmniejszony, a głos zmieniony. Super Szybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 Flim Flam8.png|Po prawej: między kapeluszem Flama, a jego głową. Flying Derpy 2 S2E15.png -FlyingDerpy2S2E15.png|Lata po prawej Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Lata po prawej Activating the machine S02E15.png S02E15_Derpy_ukryta_za_wyciskarką.png|Ukryta za wyciskarką Dzień Serc i Podków Derpy i Time Turner.png|Zbliżenie jednej ze scen: Derpy z Doctorem Hoovesem na moście. Przyjaciel w Potrzebie S02E18 Derpy w kuli śniegowej.png|Derpy w kuli śniegowej Lekcja Stanowczości Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Derpy przy stoisku ze szparagami. Warto zwrócić uwagę na zapinkę w kształcie muffinki, co jest aluzją do jednego z wcześniejszego odcinków Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Derpy jak widać w dobrym humorze, nawet gdy reszta jest nieco przerażona. Huraganowa Fluttershy 640px-Derpy_and_Fluttershy_S02E22.png S02E22_Derpy_lata_sobie_podczas_inspekcji_Rainbow_Dash.png 640px-Twilight that you! S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png S02E22 Derpy po pokazie Rainbow.png S02E22_Derpy_słucha_przemowy_Rainbow.png S02E22_Grupa_tuż_przed_odlotem_do_domów.png S02E22_Zwierzątka_z_maskami.png|Królik po lewej ma maskę Derpy S02E22_Pegazy_po_pierwszej_nieudanej_próbie.png|Derpy jest twarda. Jako jedyna wciąż lata. S02E22_Pegazy_świętują_po_zrobieniu_tornada.png Ślub w Canterlocie 8chrysaliis.png|W środku, w tłumie. S02E26_Chrysalis_odwraca_się_do_Shining_Armora.png|Po lewej A-Canterlot-Wedding-Preveiw-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30087840-830-467.png|Po prawej, bez zeza. S02E26_Celestia_udziela_ślubu_prawdziwej_parze.png|W prawym dolnym rogu. Wygląda, jakby spoglądała na widza. Cadance bouquet toss.png|Po lewej, za białym ogierem. Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Maksymalnie na prawo, koło kryształowego kucyka, ogiera Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Large mob.png|Tył jej głowy widoczny w prawym dolnym rogu tłumu Pojedynek na czary Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Dwie Derpy. Jedna na lewej trybunie, drugi rząd od dołu, druga od lewej. Druga na prawej trybunie, trzeci rząd od dołu, druga od prawej. Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 012.png|Na pomoście między dwoma domami Twilight singing -for absolute certain.png|Prawdziwa Derpy leci w prawej grupie. Do tego dochodzą dwie kopie w zmienionych kolorach na ziemi. Derpy blinks to us bronies.PNG|Puszcza oczko do fanów (tuż po koronacji, na chwilę przed rozmową Twilight z Shining Armorem). Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png|Przy schodach budynku po prawej S03E13_Przemarsz_aleją.png|Po prawej en:Derpy/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria